The Eye of the Ladybug
by marichatgotsmackedkay
Summary: Intense vibrations stab at her head as she collapses to the ground, another gunshot is heard. Black corners soon seep into the middle. A deep purple pin with two pairs of large wings glimmer in the dimmed light. Murderous screams fade out as eyelids close. A pair of red earrings with black spots lie beside her dead father, faintly glowing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Origin

A man was alone in the night with nothing else in view in an alleyway. Many feelings were scattered by the damage that was done that very night. Angered by the thoughts of what had happened after his son had been born. He still doesn't know why it had happened the way it had. Slashes of marks from knives being dragged against the brick were very prominent in the street light that lied in the dark night. His dark-hued butterfly pin was the only thing he had of her before she had disappeared without a trace. It glows as his emotions get more vast as the knowledge of her hits him once more. He will avenge her. He will avenge her.

 _Numerous doctors rushed to the sounds of siren-intoxicated room. Machines blared with peculiar pitches that would give anyone an anxiety induced attack_.

There lied a woman. Lifeless. But still alive.

Well, Evangelion Dupain-Cheng experienced nothing of the usual. She came into the world like a delivery that no one knew what to do with and nobody wanted to sign for. Only a few months earlier, her father had lost the ownership for the bakery they struggled to keep up with. They faced measures that nearly put their lives in jeopardy but only to sufficiently support their starting point of their family. Two days before the delivery, Sabine's health suddenly began to deteriorate. She couldn't do simple movements like standing up. She found it immensely difficult to breathe.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng began to lose hope. Lose hope for their household and finances. Lose hope for her life. Losing hope that she would be able to support her daughter.

On the twenty-seventh of September, She felt contractions that started to rupture her in the most intense of ways. Her husband found her curling up to a corner of the room with a blanket in the grasp of her hands. Her knuckles white. Her breath shaky with uneven gaps of air. Tom Dupain-Cheng hurried to her side and rushed her to the hospital.

Her levels grew beneath the surface and started to fail on her. Analyzations clamored around her from doctors that entered the room after hearing those ghastly noises that originated from machines surrounding her. They luckily got her in the shape to deliver the baby in a stable matter.

A female doctor placed the baby in her arms, and for the first time in a while Sabrine broke into a heartfelt smile. "Evangelion," she whispered.

Sabine's smile began to fade. Her face paled to a new shade of white in a matter of seconds. She clenched her eyes shut and began to struggle for breath. Tom was desperately trying to get doctors in to inspect her. Her hands twitched and Evangelion rolled from her arms and into her lap. Every machine in the room began to wail and frantically beep with astonishment. Lights had abruptly dimmed. Doctors and nurses huddled over Sabine. They were extensively trying desperately to work a miracle. It was no use. A doctor picked up Evangelion and handed her to one of the fellow attending nurses. She stepped quickly out of the room with the child while Tom was with his wife holding onto her. Minutes later Sabine Dupain-Cheng closed her eyes, concluded her labored breathing, and passed away.

A little bluenette ran around and plopped herself in the pools of rain Paris had to offer. Even though it was cloudy with soft hues of grays, the day wasn't monochrome. Evangelion soon sat at the edge of the bench that was there at the park soaked. Pitter patters of numerous pairs of shoes hitting the groundwater were prominent with sound as everyone was rushing. Kicking her legs at the cool air, she was waiting for her father as he was making a call to the bank that's loaning them money. More specifically, for the bakery he had always wanted to construct. The kids in the park were screaming with joy and sounds that clamored to larger ones. Evangelion saw her father get more distracting by the minute with finally grasping the goal her mother always wanted to succeed. Tom Dupain-Cheng wandered off further away from his daughter.

A ladybug flew into Evangelion's view. It passed her and flown into an alleyway yards away. Mesmerized, she wandered closer to the spotted insect. The sounds of crunched rock and water ricochet into the air. Her father's voice gradually faded away as she walked. As she walked deeper into the alley, the ladybug came into view once again with a captivating red. She inspected the delicate details of the appearance of the ladybug. The seven spots was perfectly aligned with its shiny, red-and-black body. In many cultures, ladybugs are considered good luck.

Footsteps that became audible snapped Evangelion out of her trance. She turned to see a businessman who was staring right at her. His movement had a steady rhythm while he was looking at her with intent. He had eyes of a dull, tired blue. Ones that used to have life but now have a bitterness and cold feeling to them. His blonde hair was swept to the back of his head.

She felt a strange vibe from this man. A feeling that would stick with her for what seemed to be forever.

He passed and looked straight ahead as he walked away.

The bluenette went back to observing the rich and delicate details of the spotted creature.

 _Evangelion was in the fort she and her father made with twinkle lights flowering over her in their small apartment in the city. She sat there picking at the velvet blanket her mother made her before she was born in her grasp. Only would Sabine have known that her daughter would have a knack for clothing design as well as a few other hobbies Sabine had took on in the early stages of her marriage. Tom Dupain-Cheng adjusted the entrance so he could bring in the pastries he was raised to make. He brought in Evangelion's favorites-Lemon bars, Éclairs, Croissants, Pain au chocolat, and finally macaroons. Her father would spew facts about ladybugs due to her mother liking them. Evangelion began to as well and it was a way she connected to the mother she never got to know. He would say something like 'Ladybugs are colorful for a reason. Their markings tell predators: "Eat something else! I taste terrible." She as well got to learn when threatened, the bugs will secrete an oily, foul-tasting fluid from joints in their legs. He said that they may also play started to burst out laughing and her father joined in with her. The sounds of laughter and bonding echoed off the brick walls around them._

The sound of footsteps woke her up to reality. She felt an unwanted presence. Then, they frantically faded away in the opposite direction. New steps come closer, a much warmer presence. Slowly, she turned away from the spotted insect- to look behind her.

"Evangelion! I've been looking for you. What are you doing over here? Are you okay cinnamon bear?" said the man who smelled of sweet pastries.

Evangelion let out a relieved sigh. She nearly thought she finally did it after running off to somewhere else for what seemed to be the millionth time. She came closer to her father and hugged him.

"Sorry Papa, I really didn't mean to go without you. It won't happen again. But look at what I found." Evangelion gestured to the direction of the delicate looking ladybug. It was looking as innocent as ever. The ladybug flew up close to land on Evangelion's small hand.

"Y-your mother would wear spotted earrings for the longest time. I never saw her take them off until-unt-until she saw how much of a beauty you were," he said with a warm but sad smile. It started pouring more so than minutes before. "Let's go home. It's starting to pour out-we can try my new experiment with some chocolate cookies I'm thinking of using for the bakery!" He pulled her up to the sky and carried her through the rain. Everyone was rushing to get somewhere. They walked and finally saw the brick building around the corner.

The bluenette fell asleep in his arms. The baker climbed up the stairs to reach the destined room for the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So no one is confused, Evangelion and Marinette are the same person. "Marinette is a cover name for her so she doesn't get caught in her civilian form.

Chapter 2: Payment and Consequences

Clutching her scarf, Evangelion sprinted to get to shelter from the pellets of rain. She could smell the mixture of rain and baked goods seeping out from the opened windows of papa's apartment as she approached it. It made her more hungry and eager to eat by the minute.

With her sketchbook held tightly to her chest under her light jacket, she rushed up the stairs to the apartment with a bag of fabrics.

As the rain settled for a sprinkle, Evangelion went to her room to compare different pieces to each other. She immediately had ideas she wanted to spew out on account. Pages flew against Evangelion's hands repeatedly as her hand worked among the media to create. She would look up ever so occasionally to take a break from the overload of ideas swirling in her head.

"Evangelion! Come eat!" said a warm voice coming from the kitchen.

Evangelion instantly closed her sketch pad and stashed her fabrics into a box in her closet. She darted to the kitchen to plop herself on one of the bar stools beside the counter.

"So Papa, what do you have here?" asked Evangelion while she was trying to peek at what he made.

"What do I have?! I have here our new pastry to showcase for the opening of our bakery! It was inspired by your very own mother. She would bring these on our _nightly rendezvous_!" he explained with a wink.

"Papa! I didn't need to know that!" she said with a look of disgust on her face.

"It's not my fault that there is an explanation for all of my creations! If we really wanted to dig deep, we can talk about how you were ma-"

"PAPA!" the bluenette exclaimed

"Just letting you know." the big man said with a smirk as he passed her a plate of food.

"Anyway...you didn't tell me what our 'supposedly to be showcased' dessert was…" she stated waving her hands in the air for emphasis. Her words clung to the air while she was munching on her food.

"Oh yeah! It is Tarte Tatin, it will be our signature pastry with our signature logo-thanks to your crafted designs!"

"Oh Papa." said Evangelion as she started picking at her food with a fork.

A few seconds passed and Evangelion remembered something.

"Didn't you say that you had something you needed to tell me?" Evangelion asked curiously. Remembering him mentioning something of the sort the previous day.

The husky man turned to face her. "I have a surprise tonight for your 16th birthday," he said playfully with a smile that seemed slightly off.

"Isn't my birthday next week though?" she asked digging deeper.

"Yes, but…." he said as he made his way around the corner to her "I wanted to do something in mind but couldn't get it any closer to your special day."

Again a few moments passed by as they ate and finished their food. Out of the blue, Tom Dupain-Cheng jumped. "We need to get ready! We only have a few hours till we need to be there!" the man ran to fetch his coat when he stopped midway. He made his way to his room and came back to his surprised daughter with a white box with intricate markings covering base to base elegantly.

"Open this when you get to your room. Please keep it somewhere safe." He walked away back to grab his coat along the way to his room.

Evangelion fled to her room without a moment to be wasted. She sat by her window, wondering when she should open the minimalistic-looking box. She swept her hand against the cover feeling all the details as she traces them. Her hands find the opening and before she knows it, she takes off the lid slowly to see tissue paper with her name written in calligraphy on a letter. Reaching for the letter, a ladybug flies in to simply lie on the destined letter. She freezes for a moment before the ladybird flies away. Finally she opens the envelope.

 _My little bug,_

 _First and foremost let me tell you how much I love you. I'm beyond proud to be your mother and to be the one who has created such a beautiful daughter. It feels like it was just a couple days ago that I was pregnant with you. I miss those days._

 _But, now, now here you are, almost grown. In fact, if it had been a hundred years ago or so you would be grown. In fact, again, if it had been almost any other time in history you'd be considered adults. I'm sure it has to be a challenge being in this almost grown and feeling like you're grown stage._

 _Here's the bottom line._

 _I respect and love you._

 _I respect who you are and the beautiful women that you are becoming. It is an amazing journey to watch a child grow in front of your eyes. Time just moves and with it new things and new adventures. I wish I could have done that for you._

 _I wish you the strength to face challenges with confidence. Along with the wisdom to choose your battles carefully. I wish you adventure on your journey and may you always stop to help someone along the way. Listen to your heart and take risks carefully. Remember how much you are loved. I am so proud of you._

 _Even with that I want to tell you a couple things. Little things, but sometimes those little things can be the big things in life._

 _Like this:_ _ **Your heart matters.**_

 _Your passions, your dreams, your interests, your heart – that is all important to me. You can come to me anytime and I will be there cheering you on, supporting you, and being your encourager. Even if I may not be there with you in the present._

 _I hope you have an amazing birthday sweetie._

 _Embrace life. Live fully. Live confident and with your beautiful heart finding joy._

 _Be_ _ **miraculous**_ _._

 _Love you forever. Like you for always._

 _Mom._

Evangelion carefully placed the unforgettable note onto her window and pondered for a while. She would have expected herself to sob or to at least feel sorrow but she only felt everlasting comfort. Comfort that everything was going to be okay, that _she_ was going to turn out okay in the worst of situations. What _was_ her mother like? What was she to the core? What were her darkest secrets and times? Evangelion truly craved to know who this woman was. She will figure it out one day.

Hearing the letter drop to the ground, snapped Evangelion out of her thoughts. She picked it up once again and planted it by the opened beauty of a box. Then, she lifted the folded pieces of white tissue paper surrounding the object. The ravenette lifted the last bit of tissue to reveal a hand-crafted red dress with a golden-leafed headband.

Evangelion gently took it out of the case. She stripped to slip it on. She felt the fabric touch her body from top to bottom. Looking into the mirror, it was fitting at the chest and hugged her figure nicely. The simple details of black ribbon being laced with a bow at the bottom of her back was captivating with beauty radiating off her. The red velvet complimented the textures and movement the dress along with the carefully placed details.

The teenager went through her closet to find her black sleek heels and headed over to the bathroom to quickly put makeup on.

She mindfully found the headband and slowly placed it onto her elegant updo. Her final touches were to grab her bag and sketch pad.

"Papa, are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let me get my wa-" he looks at her. "Wow. You look like your mother." He stands there shocked.

"Is it okay?" She asks.

" _Is it okay_? Buginette, you look beautiful as ever!" He expresses. He looks at his watch, "We need to go, do you have everything you need?"

"Yep! All right here" she says, pointing at her bag.

"Sounds good! Wait, one second." He disappears into his room for a minute and comes back a bit off. "Alright, let's hit the road!" He says too excitedly

They walk to take the railway in their formal clothing. As they are waiting, the air from the railways hits their faces as they are ready to board it.

Evangelion had loved the railway as a child and still does. She loves the adrenaline of the speed it takes her. Speed would be a superhero attribute she desires.

Before they know it. they board off to walk some more.

Evangelion gets awfully curious due to the fact that she would walk here with her father before quite often and loved it because-

"Are you really taking me to-" She is astonished.

"Yes, the one and only," His voice trails on.

As they walk closer the well-architectured building becomes clearer in view.

The Philharmonie de Paris.

She feels herself lightening up and getting more giddy by the moment as she walks through the doors. People walking in pairs-singles-groups dressed for a very important event and voices filling the uniquely designed architecture.

They keep walking and reach someone who is standing by the doors.

"Hello, do you have your tickets?" The tall, dressed brunette asks.

"Yes! I have them right-" He grabs them from a pocket. "Here." Hands them the man.

The brunette passes back the tickets to him. "Have a nice night."

They open the doors to see the concert hall filled with people loading up in the seating. Evangelion looks up mesmerized by the colors that were chosen for this very hall. She turns her attention to straight ahead and realizes where they're sitting.

"Papa! You brought front row seats?!"

"I thought it would be a nice addition to what we are listening to tonight." He explained.

"What are we listening to?"

"You'll see," was said with a mischievous grin.

They sit down and talk for what seemed to be ages. Didn't notice everyone filling up the hall until the lights dimmed low. The young Dupain-Cheng looked through the brochure from the building. It had information about the history of this historical cultural institution. The papers explained that Jean Novel designed these very chairs they were sitting on. As she kept reading the guys behind her were talking and couldn't help but hear that they were excited about.

"I still can't believe we will be listening Nessun dorma!" One guy exclaimed.

"Same here! I heard that Giacomo Puccini's Turandot sounds better live than in video!" Another man said.

Evangelion slowly turns to meet eyes with her papa. She is quiet.

"...WE ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO NESSUN DORMA?!"

"Evangelion, calm down" her father looks at her stressed.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I've always wanted to do this. I just don't know how to take it, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, you act a lot like your mother as well. She was smart, kind, willing, compassionate, and all of the other qualities that are there. You have all of those. I hope you know that you'll always be enough."

Evangelion couldn't form the words of how she felt. She knew her papa was kind and giving but she didn't know him on a groundbreaking level. Her feelings couldn't be explained as well.

She hugged him without a thought. It felt like the right thing to do. He hugs back.

"Thank you Papa. I truly am grateful for your efforts to fulfill the role of a single parent. I know it can be hard but you've always pushed through for me. I will always appreciate that." She hugs tighter.

Before Tom Dupain-Cheng could say anything-the opera showing started. He looked away, blinking back the tears silently.

Evangelion felt sudden inspiration for her designs and wrote it down on a separate paper. Then continued on with listening in. She loved the orchestra, they were the base if any music given. The notes that were played were easily given to her involuntarily due to her years of violin, piano, and cello.

 _ **Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!**_

 _ **Tu pure, oh Principessa**_

 _ **Nella tua fredda stanza**_

 _ **Guardi le stelle che tremano**_

 _ **D'amore e di speranza**_

Tom looks at his watch, he is getting more nervous by the moment. _Will this be the last thing I do?_ The thought makes him almost break into a sob once more.

 _ **Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me**_

 _ **Il nome mio nessun saprà**_

 _ **No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò**_

 _ **Quando la luce splenderà**_

 _ **Ed il mio bacio scioglierà**_

 _ **Il silenzio che ti fa mia**_

The ravenette watches the man sing wondrously, totally oblivious to her papa crying over the song of despair. She turns over to such excitement to feel her face drop at what she's seeing. Her papa's face is slightly wet with glossy eyes in the dark.

Not knowing how to react she asks,"Papa, why are you crying?" with such concern.

"I'm not crying, I just…." _Make something up quick._ His mind tells him. "I just...thought about your mother, how sh-she would have loved this.

 _ **(ll nome suo nessun saprà**_

 _ **E noi**_

Evangelion leans in to hug him. "It'll all be okay," she says, trying to reassure him.

 _What if it's not though? What if I leave you with nothing but anguish? I don't want to do this to you. At least you won't be part of this._

"I know." He replies with double meaning.

 _ **Dilegua, oh notte!**_

 _ **Tramontate, stelle!**_

 _ **Tramontate, stelle!**_

 _ **All'alba vincerò!**_

 _ **Vincerà!**_

 _ **Vincerò!**_

Everyone stands up to applaud except for them. They stay seated clinging to each other for another moment. And another moment. With another moment.

Finally they let go of each other to exit the amazingly unique building. They walk home in the dark streets with only few street lights that illuminate the path. Jokes are lifted into the air as they walk side by side. Evangelion has never had a friend beside her papa. She wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him.

"Can I ask you a question Papa?"

"Throw one at me," he jokes playfully.

Hesitating, she asks,"Have you ever felt lonely?"

His movement gets off as he ponders the question and how to answer it. "Of course, I believe anyone could feel that way. Why is that?"

"Just curious," she answers, hiding her disappointment with the vague answer she's given.

As they walked silently into the night. The Dupain-Chengs heard footsteps following them.

 _No. Why now?_

"Papa." a whisper that is barely heard.

"Don't worry, let's go this way." Looking over to the alley. He gently pushes her with him into the very dimmed alleyway. They jog, then break into a sprint as they hear footsteps get closer.

They crash into a thick wall of brick.

 _Oh no. Oh no._ Anxiety fills him to his very core.

The dark figure comes closer.

He runs and dodges as he is quick to knock out Evangelion by throwing her into the wall.

Tom punches this man strenuously hard in the jaw. The figure stumbles to his side. Another punch is thrown at the stranger, and a gun comes out his coat-sliding away from each others reach. Tom gets up to grab the gun but the man pulls him to the ground. The big man tries a punch and the man ducks, he dodges another hit. He slips around Tom, arduously kicking him in the back. Tom lurches forward and turns. The man turns to Evangelion and feels weight push him to the ground forcefully.

Evangelion opens her eyes to see her papa. She can't comprehend anything but the fact that he's on top of this man furious. Her eyes struggle to stay open. She reaches out a hand slowly towards a broken bar.

Tom forces his hand to the neck of this man, punching him repeatedly with the other hand. The figure throws a punch at his jaw with full force. Making him distracted for a moment. A loud shot rings through the air. Tom slumps over clutching his chest.

Evangelion sneakily walks behind him and hits his neck with all the strength she could muster up. Blood spill from the bar and his neck. He lunges at her and kicks her over and over again while she reels in pain. Ringing sounds go through her head as she falls to the ground. She tries to get up but can't. Another gunshot is heard. Black corners soon seep into the middle and murderous screams are heard fading as eyelids close. A deep purple pin with two pairs of large wings is the last thing she remembered seeing.

Evangelion wakes to monochrome morning light. Her eyelashes fluttering as she is confused to where she is. She gets up abruptly then falls back to the ground from the pain. Then, realization hits her. She gets up a little too fast. Her mind is blurry with thoughts of confusion. Her eyes wander around then sees papa. She crawls desperately to his limp body but feels the pain from the rocks rubbing against her body. Evangelion's hand finds her papa's as she props up his lifeless body. Her body feels heavier and she feels her body react to the trauma instantly. Sobs fill her, rupturing her body simultaneously. Her screams pierce the air as she clings to him tightly as she did the night before.

A pair of red earrings with black polka dots lie beside her dead father, faintly glowing.


End file.
